deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
Son Goku (birth name Kakarot) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. He appeared in the 25th episode of Death Battle, Goku VS Superman and the Rematch in the 50th episode, where he fought Superman from DC Comics. He is voiced by Lawrence "MasakoX" Simpson, one of the members of Team Four Star who voices the very same character along side with other roles in the Dragon Ball Z Abridged series. History Born from a low-class warrior named Bardock on Planet Vegeta with the birthname Kakarot, Goku was a member of the warrior race known as Saiyans. Shortly after being born, he narrowly escaped the extinction of his entire race as an infant when he was sent from a space pod to Earth with the mission to wipe out the inhabitants and conquer the planet. A martial arts master, Son Gohan, found him and took Goku under his wing, who forgot his mission after falling in a ravine and hitting his head. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Son Goku *Birth Name: Kakarot *Age: 53 = 45 *Height: 175 cm / 5'9" *Weight: 62 kg / 137 Ibs *Occupation: Radish farmer *Masters: Muten Roshi, Korin, Popo, Kami, North Kai, Old Kai Training *w/ Grandpa Gohan **Kung-Fu & basic ki training *w/ Roshi Ryu **Intense labor develops superhuman ability *w/ Korin **Trains endurance & opponent anticipation *w/ Kami & Popo **Senses, meditation, & precision *w/ King Kai Kaio-Ken **Advanced ki training & 10x gravity Fighting Techniques *After-Image (Zanzouken) *Dragonthrow *Mimicry *Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper (Janken) *Fist Shockwave *Fist of Eight Hands (Hasshu-ken) Ki Attacks *Ki Blast *Destructo Disk (Kienzan) *Solar Flare (Taiyo-ken) *Ki Barrier *Kiai Cannon *Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama) *Dragon Fist Kamehameha *Means "Turtle Destruction Wave" *Concentrates ki into a single point *Requires some time to charge *Variants **Jet - Propels Goku **Bending - Directed in midair **Super - Planet busting power **Twin Dragon Shot - Releases as spheres **Continuous - Rapid-fire **10x - Max output in Super Saiyan 4 ***After-effects blasts victim later Ki Manipulation *Telekinesis *Flight *Ki Sense *Instant Transmission (Shunkanido) *Telepathy **Mind Reading Kaio-Ken *Taught by North King Kai *Multiplies ki and physical power *Too much strain can be fatal *Multiplication amount is controlled *Goku's highests multiplication: 20x Inventory Power Pole (Nyoi-Bo) *Indestructible *Extends & contracts on command *Limitless reach Flying Nimbus (Kinto-Un) *Flies at Mach 1.5 *Exclusive to people with a pure heart Senzu Beans *Instantly heals wounds & broken bones *Restores ki *Stored in a belt pouch Transformations Great Ape (Ozaru) *Base power x 10 Full Powered Super Saiyan *Base power x 50 Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 1 power x 2 Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 2 power x 4 Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 3 power x 10 Weaknesses *Avoids unfair advantages *No formal education *Sometimes too forgiving *Super forms drain energy *Limited amount of ki Death Battle Info (Goku vs Superman 2) Son Goku / Kakarot *Martial Arts **Kung-fu **Kame-Sennin Ryu **Kaio-Ken *Techniques **Flight **Ki blasts and barriers **Solar Flare **Spirit Bomb **Instant Transmission **Dragon Fist **Kamehameha *Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro During the final clash between the martial artists in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Goku in his Super Saiyan God form is briefly seen fighting Superman, foreshadowing the rematch in the nearby future. Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher The teaser from the Boba Fett VS Samus Aran Remastered livestream where Goku is seen charging his Super Saiyan God form is briefly seen in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher on the computer Sam Fisher is hacking. Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki In Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, when Mr. Satan starts panicking as Dan Hibiki charges his Shinku Gadouken, he briefly sees Dan as Goku charging up his Kamehameha to remind the audience of his fear of chi users. One Minute Melee Goku appeared in a Season 3 April Fools episode of ''One Minute Melee'' where the fight was supposedly against Sonic the Hedgehog, but he ends up defeating him and a number of characters who have his ham with little effort, including Godzilla, Kirby, and most of the Avengers. He was finally stopped in the end by Saitama from One Punch Man. His "One Minute Massacre" was later referenced in Superman VS Saitama and Raiden VS Genos. His massacre also launched Hulk to Namek, which led to Hulk's battle with Broly. He later had a cameo appearance in Cell VS Meruem fight, where he teleported Cell to King Kai's planet after the villain is defeated by Meruem, reenacting the ending to the Cell saga. In Gohan VS Superboy, a training session between him and Gohan went bad resulting in a clone of Goku going free (likely to be the same clone who fought Sonic and the after-mentioned characters from earlier). The real Goku appeared as a combatant in the Season 5 Finale to fight against Saitama in a full match this time. He lost both rounds, despite using both Super Saiyan Blue and Ultra Instinct. DBX Goku made a brief cameo in Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders ''DBX'', he's seen sitting behind Wario at a McDonald's. Death Battle Quotes Goku VS Superman *''"I sense him. He's strong... stronger than anyone I've ever fought." '' *''"Finally... someone as strong as me!"'' *''"An alien? It's only a matter of time before he destroys the planet!"'' *''"You look pretty strong. Let's fight."'' *''"Is that rock hurting you?"'' *''"I wanna beat you at your best. It's no fun if it's not fair."'' *"The game's not as fun when you're losing, is it?" *''"He can even keep up with Super Saiyan 3. What makes him so strong?"'' *''"It's over Superman! No one is stronger than Super Saiyan 4, my ultimate form!" '' *''"Oh no you don't!"'' *'' "Phew. That's... it. Good... fight."'' *''"Wait... he's... there's no way... he's still alive!" '' *''"It's... it's the Sun. He's using the Sun. But I'm... I'm drained."'' *''"Sun... lend me your energy."'' Goku VS Superman 2 *''"Hey Superman!"'' *''"Ready for a rematch?"'' *"You haven't seen anything yet!" *"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, you're not the only one with that kind of power..." '' *"''You're finished!" '' *"''Get off my planet!" '' *"''No, I will never back down from a fight!" '' *"But King Kai, I don't understand."'' *"Sure I can! I'll just train harder than ever!" '' *"Nah, sounds boring. (stomach rumbling) Oops! Heh heh, King Kai, do you have anything to eat?"'' *"''What? My stomach has limits too you know! Hahahahaha...." '' Gallery Kid_son_goku_great_ape_or_oozaru_by_ltxalex-d80n30c.png|Great Ape Goku SS1-3.png|Goku's Super Saiyan forms 1-3 Goku_SS4.png|Super Saiyan 4, Goku's ultimate form (at the time) Super Saiyan God Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, or Super Saiyan Blue gokudan.gif|Goku cameo in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki Dragon Ball - Goku Powers Up as seen in the Manga.png|Goku Powers Up as seen in the Manga Kid Goku.png|Goku as a child in Dragon Ball Goku(Z2 Sprite).gif|Goku's Sprite that was shown in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki and One Minute Melee dragonball_xenoverse__goku__preview_by_jdavid6120-d8l2ll5.png|Goku's 3D model used in Goku VS Superman 2 Goku_kaio_Ken.png|Goku using the Kaio-ken Limit Breaker Goku.png|Ultra Instinct -Sign- Kamehameha.gif|Goku using the Kamehameha Nimbus the cloud.jpg|Flying Nimbus Senzu Beans.png|Senzu Beans Power Poll.jpeg|Power Pole DevotedLeadingBoto-small.gif|Solar Flare Dragon Fist.gif|Goku using the Dragon Fist Spirit Bomb.gif|Spirit Bomb Trivia *Goku is the second Dragon Ball character in Death Battle, after Vegeta, and with the next four being Majin Buu, Hercule Satan, Android 18 and Master Roshi. **He is, however, the first Dragon Ball character who debuted in the original Dragon Ball, with the next one being Master Roshi. *Goku is the first non-Marvel character to fight a DC character, the next two being Sweet Tooth and Twilight Sparkle. **Goku is first non-Marvel character to lose against a DC character, the next two being Sweet Tooth and Twilight Sparkle. *Goku and his opponent are the fifth and sixth character to return, with the first four being Leonardo, Batman, Boba Fett and Samus Aran, and with the next nine being Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Deadpool, Metal Sonic, Thor, Wonder Woman, Ryu, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog. **He is the second returning combatant to lose twice, after Boba Fett, and with the next three being Charizard, Shadow and Batman. **He is the third returning loser, after Batman and Boba Fett, and with the next four being Charizard, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wonder Woman, Ryu and Mario. ***Interestingly enough, Goku's return to Death Battle was actually given a little storyline. Goku was wished back to life with the Dragon Balls by Superman along with the rest of the Earth. *Goku is the second Shueisha character in Death Battle, after Vegeta, and with the next 13 being Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi and Jiraiya. *Goku's loss is without question the most controversial in Death Battle history. After the fight premiered, the new DBZ films Battle of Gods (Kami to Kami) and Resurrection "F" (Fukkatsu no F) were released with Goku acquiring two new forms named Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (which was later renamed to Super Saiyan Blue). This resulted in people requesting a rematch with these forms. Ben & Chad originally stated they had no interest in doing it, but they eventually did it. **This was later referenced in Kirby VS Majin Buu. ScrewAttack had an ad for 10% off a Super Saiyan God Goku Funko. In the ad, Ben is overjoyed to see the Funko, but it is possessed (and voiced once again by MasokoX), reminding Ben about the rage in the comments and spins its head in a parody of ''The Exorcist. ''Ben then traps the Funko back in its box. **In the Death Battle livestream of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), there was a teaser of Goku in his Super Saiyan God form. In Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, when the black hole the combatants create shows a montage of past episodes, a glimpse can be seen of SSJ God Goku punching Superman. *Both Ben Singer and Chad James revealed on Death Battle Live that they prefer Goku as a character and dislike Superman, but had to put their bias aside to determine the winner. *Goku is the first combatant to be shown living on in the afterlife after his death, with the next three being Dan Hibiki, Silver Samurai and Jotaro Kujo *Goku is one of the few losing combatants who bare no grudge or ill-will towards their opponent. After getting killed by Superman again, Goku decided on calling quits on beating him and just move on in life. *Goku is the final combatant to lose in Death Battle Season 1. References * Goku on Wikipedia * Goku on the Dragon Ball Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Male Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Ki Users Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gods Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Returning Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Primates Category:Near-Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Speedsters Category:Mascots Category:Protagonists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Merciful Combatants